Certain drugs change their nature or deteriorate in quality when stored in the form of a liquid medicine, and accordingly they are stored in a drug container such as vial in the form of a solid, for example a powder medicine or a freeze-dried medicine. Such solid medicines are mixed with a solution injected into the vial with a syringe just before use to reconstitute the liquid medicine in the vial, and the resultant liquid medicine is then withdrawn into a syringe and injected into a patient. For example, a solid medicine prefilled in a vial is reconstructed by withdrawing a solution from an ample or a vial into a syringe (or fitting a needle for dissolution on a prefilled-syringe containing a solution prefilled therein), causing the needle to penetrate into the rubber stopper of the vial and ultimately into the vial, injecting the solution in the syringe into the vial to reconstitute a liquid medicine by mixing the solution with the solid medicine, and then withdrawing the resultant liquid medicine from the vial into the same syringe.
In the conventional method using a syringe, it is required to use a metal needle for reconstituting of a liquid medicine. Thus, there is a fear of injuring a user with the needle. Also, there is the possibility of coring when the needle is caused to penetrate into the rubber stopper at an angle with respect to the top plane of the stopper.